A domestic built-in oven is used to cook meals and other foodstuffs and may include a single cooking chamber or multiple cooking chambers. Built-in ovens may be installed in a cut-out opening formed in a cabinet or wall of a home kitchen. The opening formed in the cabinet or wall is typically custom-sized to match the dimensions of the built-in oven purchased at the time the kitchen was built or last remodeled.